Apocryphal Life
by Heartbringer
Summary: After the time when he was separated from his human half, took over Vlad's ghost half, and destroyed the cheese-heads mansion because he realized that his human half feared him. Rejected him. There was nothing left for him. Nothing. Or so he thought.


Apocryphal Life

Summary: After the time when he was separated from his human half, took over Vlad's ghost half, and destroyed the cheese-heads mansion because he realized that his human half feared him. Rejected him. There was nothing left for him. Nothing. Or so he thought.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dan or the series Danny Phantom. I only own the OC that will be mentioned in this story.

Genre: Friendship, family, hurt/comfort  
Show: Danny Phantom  
Character/s: Dan Phantom/Dark Danny

Chapter 1: Orphans

I flew. I flew as fast as I could away from Wisconsin, away from Amity, away from anything that reminded me of what I am! I growled to myself as I dodged a few trees that were in front of me. I hated this. I thought my human half would at least accept me, but NO! Boy, I'm such an idiot! He cowered back like those spineless humans.

"Argh!" I screamed as I blasted down at least a dozen trees with my ecto blast. I landed on the forest ground near a small flowing river. I was beginning to get thirsty so I kneeled down to scoop some of the water in my hands. But I stopped.

I saw my reflection on the rivers surface and I was surprised and shocked. I didn't looked the same anymore when I go ghost. Wide red eyes stared back at me, my was a pale blue-ish color, and my hair… My hair wasn't hair anymore. It looked to be more of a white with a tint of soft blue fire than anything.

I looked down at my hands and clenched them. I was a full ghost now, there was no doubt about it. Frowning I sighed and decided to push it all at the back of my mind and continued to drink the water. When I was finished I decided to fly the direction I went.

I've been flying for hours on end and I've reached a place where it snowed. Which confused me because it was summer when I left Wisconsin. And furthermore I managed to fly into a blizzard and I couldn't see anything past my hands. I shivered but continued to fly. Several minutes more in flying in this cold storm I managed to spot some lights in the distance. At last some civilization. So I picked up my speed to get there faster. Which was an entirely stupid decision.

I managed to hit myself right into a solid surface of a brick wall. Then felt myself plummet down on the snow covered ground. I faintly heard small footsteps before I blacked out.

When I woke my eyes met the ceiling of a room. I squinted. Ceiling? I immediately sat up and looked around to see that I was in someone's living room. In someone's house. But it was dark though, no lights were turned on and no fire burning in the fireplace. There was little light coming from the windows but I noticed they were boarded up. I scanned the living room and I finally noticed that it was messy and barren except for the couch I'm on. I got up from the sofa and walked towards the fireplace to see if there were any logs in it. When I saw that there was I picked up the match box I found just above the fireplace and lit it up.

As some light finally brightened the room I decided to just sit in front of it to think. I didn't know how long I sat there but I caught movement at the corner of my eye as it hid behind the couch. I narrowed my eyes before I turned invisible and phased down to the floor only to phase back up behind the couch still invisible. Tilting my head I raised a brow to see a little brunette girl about, I guessed, six years old, peeking from the couch to where I once was before I moved. I could tell she was surprised because she fully came out from her hiding spot to look around if I was still there.

I smirked. Curious little kid. Maybe I'll give the girl some satisfaction and let her see me, she'll scream and say 'ghost' anyway. So I slowly landed just behind the girl and willed myself to be visible. "Boo."

"Eek!" She screamed as she turned around to face me. The kid seems scared when I spooked her because she was shivering. But it surprised me that she didn't scream any louder than she did earlier

"Hey, kid. What are you doing in a dump like this? No way that this is your home." I stated to the small brunette girl who was staring at me with those big blue eyes it made my eye twitch as a smile slowly formed on her chubby face.

"Hey. What's with the face?" I sourly asked as she kept staring at me and it was getting on my nerves. Then she finally moved as the kid pointed up and jumped happily in place.

"Your hair is burning! How you do that? Does it hurt? Should I get water?" She asked and I began to twitch so I crossed my arms and looked on the nosy girl.

"No. It doesn't hurt, so don't even think on putting it out." I said annoyingly to the girl I wasn't even sure that my…hair was actually fire.

The girl giggled "Okay" She then moved towards the fireplace. She pointed to it then turned to face me. "You make?"

I sighed as I walked towards the fireplace and sat down near it "Yeah. I made it."

She then sat down next to me and stared at the fire. This is quite the awkward situation. I looked around the place again. There were some wrappers of different junk food and candy, soda cans here and there, lots of empty mineral water bottles and some clothes that were just laying there on the dusty carpeted floor. I frowned in thought and looked back at the girl who was still looking at the fire. Judging from her clothes, to her hair that were in tangles from her low pony tail, and to her dirt caked face.

No way that this girl was living alone on her own. But at least…I can make sure. "Hey, kid." She turned her attention to me. "Where is your family?"

She tilted her head in confusion if I had to guess. I groaned. "Your mom and dad? You know, mommy, daddy?"

"Mommy, daddy?" she asked and I nodded. I was then taken aback when the girl shook her head no. "Mommy and daddy not here. Daddy said we go driving and we all had fun. But then we fell! Mommy woke me up and said I get back home and they said they follow. I couldn't fine home but I found this place. So I wait here until daddy and mommy come." She stated which made me sit there in shock and in disbelief. The kid had been in a car accident and the way she said that her parents were gonna come looking for her had already passed away. So that means that this girl is an orphan now.

Now that I think about it, all the empty food stuff laying around the floor means she had to steal some of them so that she can eat. And who knows how long the girl waited for her folks. Ironic. I just happened to lose mine and I end up with this kid. We were on the same boat on this one.

I then heard the girl yawn and looked back down to see that she was getting tired. She must have been the one that dragged me here. I sighed. I can't believe I'm doing this. "Hey, kid." She sleepily looked to me. I nudged my head towards the couch. "Go get some sleep."

The girl only nodded and walked towards the sofa. She then laid down and curled herself with blanket and was out like a light. I turned back to stare at the fire to think. And the thing was for sure. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting one.

TBC


End file.
